1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus that performs recording on a target recording medium and a recording method.
2. Related Art
Recording apparatuses are used which are capable of performing recording on a target recording medium of different thickness. In such recording apparatuses, it is necessary to adjust a height of a tray on which the target recording medium is set or a height of a recording surface of a recording unit (for example, an ink ejection surface of a recording head) depending on the type of the target recording medium. Without this adjustment, a distance between the recording surface of the recording unit and a target recording surface of the target recording medium (hereinafter, referred to as “PG”) may not become an appropriate distance, which leads to failure in achieving a desired recording image. Moreover, the recording surface of the recording unit and the target recording surface of the target recording medium may come into contact with each other, which causes damage on the recording unit and the target recording medium.
For example, JP-A-2006-239866 discloses a technique to adjust PG to a predetermined distance. JP-A-2006-239866 discloses a recording apparatus that has a contact which comes into contact with a target recording surface of a fabric at a position on the leading side in the recording direction of a recording head so as to adjust the height of the recording head based on the height of the contact.
Further, recording apparatuses that perform recording on a target recording medium of different thickness also include those in which a height of a tray on which the target recording medium is set is visually adjusted based on a height of an ink ejection surface of the recording head in order to achieve a predetermined distance for PG during setting of the target recording medium on the tray.
Moreover, recording apparatuses that perform recording on a target recording medium of different thickness also include those in which a position at which the target recording medium is set on the tray (hereinafter, referred to as “setting operation position”) is provided spaced away from the recording head.
JP-A-2006-239866 describes that the recording apparatus is configured to adjust the height of the recording head based on the height of the target recording surface of the target recording medium via the contact, and does not describe that the height of the tray is visually adjusted based on the height of the ink ejection surface. That is, it is not intended in JP-A-2006-239866 to visually adjust the height of the tray based on the height of the ink ejection surface during setting of the target recording medium on the tray.
Further, in the recording apparatus in which the setting operation position is provided spaced away from the recording head, it is difficult to visually adjust the height of the tray during setting of the target recording medium on the tray. It is because highly precise adjustment of the height of the tray based on the height of the ink ejection surface of the recording head is difficult since the tray is spaced away from the recording head.